El Mejor Espadachín del Mundo llega a Fiore
by Portgas D. Ace P
Summary: Esta historia gira en torno a Ojo de Halcon, Dracule Mihawk en su paso por Fiore y Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1 (07-11 08:03:31)

**Capitulo 1 Mihawk llega a Fairy Tail**

- **Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que guste la historia sera durante marineford (tengo que admitir que pude ver este arco hace bastante tiempo así que si me llego a confundirme en algo solo digan y lo corregiré) en la batalla de Mihawk vs Flower Blade Vista y en cuanto a Fairy Tail sera en la saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y esto es todo lo que tengo que decir.**

 **-En el mundo de One Piece**

- **Narrador:** Dos personas estaban hablando una era Marco Phoenix y la otra era Vista.

- **Marco** : Vista no podemos dejar que el hermano de Ace Muera. Apoyalo!

 **-Vista** : Entendido! Cuenta conmigo! *Con una sonrisa dirigiéndose donde Luffy y Mihawk estaban peleando interviniendo en esta haciendo un choque de espaldas*

- **Mihawk** : *con una mirada fría y penetrante* Comandante de la 5ta División de BarbaBlanca, Espada Flor Vista.

- **Vista** : Gusto en conocerte, Ojo de Halcón, Mihawk *forcejeando por el choque de espadas*

- **Narrador:** mientras que ellos dos seguían forcejeando un Luffy en el suelo se levantó y le dio las gracia a Vista dirigiéndose hacia donde tenían a su hermano mayor pero mientras Luffy seguía corriendo Mihawk y Vista seguían con un combate que de principio se vio muy igualado mientras la batalla continúa Vista consigue saltar a gran altura

- **Vista** : *desde el cielo* **Rose Rondo! *** grito mientras unos pétalos de rosa que giraban formando una especie de tornados descendiente que se dirigía a Mihawk*

- **Mihawk** : *sólo hizo un corte creando una gran ola de viento destrozando prácticamente el ataque de Vista golpeándolo*

- **Vista** : *repelió el ataque con sus espadas haciendo que este suba al cielo y explote el corte fue tal que creo un agujero de gusano o un corte en el espacio y tiempo sin que Mihawk le diera tiempo de reacción fue atraído a este mientras que Vista clava sus espadas al suelo sujetándose*

- **Narrador:** Mihawk solo podía mirar como era arrastrado hacia ese agujero de gusano lentamente pero imparable mientras que pequeños trozos de roca van junto a el y entran dentro de aquel lugar oscuro y sin nada Mihawk notando como su cuerpo era aplastado y no se podía respirar debido a que no había oxígeno lentamente notaba como le faltaba el oxígeno y se abogaba lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras esperaba una muerte casi segura Mihawk antes de desmayarse pudo ver una pequeña luz que para el era un espejismo y final mente se desmayo y mientras el cuerpo de aquel hombre era expulsado de ese lugar tan extraño

- **En Otra Dimensión**

- **Narrador:** un grupo de personas estaban dentro de una especie de edificio antiguo dentro de este se escuchaba mucho ruido y dos personas pelear

- **Natsu** : *Un joven de pelo rosa de estatura media con una especie de chaqueta que solo tapaba la mitad de su pecho y unos pantalones blancos y un unos zapatos negros con una bufanda rosa* que acaso me dijiste que encienda una hoguera y encima me llamaste cabeza en llamas?

- **Gray** : *otro joven de mas o menos la misma altura de pelo de un azul oscuro o negro sin camisa y un colgante en el cuello con unos pantalones negros* si acaso es para lo único que sirves llamitas?

- **Lucy** :paren ya los dos *salto una chica de pelo Rubio y con una gran cuerpo y una camisa blanca con un látigo en la cintura y una especie Monedero donde tenia unas llaves extrañas*

- **Happy** : *Un gato volador estaba sobre los tres* vamos Natsu tu puedeeeees! Y Lucy no seas una agua fiestas

- **Natsu** : *el joven que ahora se llamaba natsu lanzo un poderoso golpe con su puño envuelto en llamas en la cara del otro joven*

- **Lucy** : Natsu, Gray de tengan se ya Erza no debe tardar mucho en aparecer para irnos auna misión pronto

- **Gray** : **Ice Make: Bazuka** *aparece una bazuka sobre el hombro de este disparando un cañonazo de nieve golpeando a natsu estrellándolo contra la pared del gremio*

- **Natsu** : *se levanta muy cabreado un con el puño en llamas* maldito ahora me las vas a... *Se calla horrorizado al ver a alguien entrar por la puerta*

- **Gray** : *comienza a reírse del pelirosa mientras que un puño aparece sobre la cabeza de este enterrándolo en el suelo con una fuerza suficiente para crear grietas en este último*

- **Narrador** : dejar de andar haciendo tanto escándalo par de idiotas *decía una bella chica pelirroja con una armadura puesta muy cabreada*

- **Natsu y Gray:** *al mismo tiempo muy asustados* Hola Erza Bienvenida al gremio!

- **Narrador:** mientras tanto cierto agujero negro se habré y deja salir algo de el siendo visto por una niña y una gata blanca que se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde iba a caer esa persona

- **Mihawk** : *Callendo del cielo arremetiendo contra el suelo destruyendo el suelo creando un enorme cráter de un tamaño colosal y en el centro se dejaba ver una persona desmayada en el suelo*

- **Carla:** las dos personas/gata: se dirigían hacia el lugar escuchando una explosión corriendo mas rápido ya que la gata estaba muy casada y no podía volar

- **Wendy** : Carla creó que esa persona callo cerca de aquí y tenemos que ayudarla desde esa altura debe estar muy lastimada

- **Carla:** *suspira* Wendy no deberíamos de ir allí y aparte seguro que esa persona estará muerta por el impacto

- **Wendy:** *ella se negaba a no ayudar a esa persona y menos a creer que estaba muerta al ver la imagen espantosa de aquel cráter no pudo evitarlo y empezar a gritar*

- **Carla** : *muy asustada por si le ocurriese algo a Wendy decir tirar de la blusa de esta*

- **Wendy** : *estaba por retirarse antes de ver el cuerpo de esa persona en el suelo y decir dirigirse hacia esa persona divisando a un hombre tirado en el suelo se acerco a el a examinar el cuerpo se horrorizó al ver que no solo seguía con vida si no que no tenía una sola herida en su cuerpo al recordar que acababa de caer del cielo intentarían levantarlo y con muchísima dificultad lo levantaron, mirando hacia atrás vieron una enorme espada del tamaño de una persona la cual dejaron en el suelo junto al hombre para ir a pedir ayuda al gremio*

- **Narrador:** Wendy y Carla llegaron al gremio muy asustadas y con la respiración agitada y al ver esto el Maestro de nombre Makarov preguntó

- **Makarov** : que a pasado? *confundido*

- **Carla** : fuimos al bosque por escuchar una explosión antes de ver a una persona caer de un portal extraño y al caer dejo un cráter gigantesco pero ni si quiera tenia una sola herida aun después de caer de varios de cientos de metros de altura y venimos a por ayuda de usted y el gremio

- **Narrador:** todos impresionados unos por ganas de pelear como natsu o otros de miedo cómo lucy y happy o otros con intriga como erza, makarov aceptó ir con wendy y Carla cuando llegaron vieron al hombre en el suelo sin sentir ninguna magia o poder pero makarov se fijo en su espada emanaba un poder colosal que pensó que solo ese arma tenia el poder de uno de los diez mago Santos y no quiso imaginar al dueño llevaron al hombre al médico y la espada se quedo con una erza muy interesada en ella lo cual a todos interesaba unas horas mas tarde la persona inconsciente desierto

- **Mihaw:** *un tono serio pregunto dónde se encontraba* mmmm *pensativo analizaba la habitación algo vieja* (ya recuerdo tras el combate que tuve contra Vista mi propio ataque me mando aquí) *paro de pensar al sentir un poder casi de su nivel algo inferior lo cual interesó al pirata mirando a un hombre de avanzada edad de pequeño tamaño interesándose mas de su poder mirándolo con su característica mirada fria* perdone quien es usted?, Que hago a aquí y dónde exactamente me encuentro? Y sobre todo por lo que puedo ver sabe donde está mi espada verdad?

- **Makarov** : *con una sonrisa* esta a bajo siendo protegida por una de mis hijos Erza y estas aquí por que te encontró una chiquilla llamada Wendy que te cuidó y estuvo contigo estas horas mientras tu estabas desmayado *lo cual sorprendió levemente al pirata*

- **Mihawk** : y como es esa chiquilla? *Se levantó sin esfuerzo lo que sorprendió mucho a Makarov*

- **Makarov** : es una chica no muy alta con el pelo azul acompañada de una gata blanca *sonriendo amablemente*

- **Mihawk** : ya veo *agradeció inclinado un segundo la cabeza al maestro del gremio mientras salia de la habitación seguido por el altar llegar al bar y dar se cuenta que todos lo miraban y se dirigió a erza* te importaría darme mi espada chiquilla *serio y con una mirada que congelaba la sangre de quien la viese*

- **Erza** : *le dio la arma a aquel sujeto algo confundida y cabreada por el tono que utilizo para referirse a ella misma lo cual ella no sentía pasar se levantó usando el re-equimiento*

- **Mihawk** : *se colocó su espada en su sitio y saco su espada de la cruz de su colgante* parece que tendremos que bailar un poco.

 **-Esto es todo espero que no se haga muy largo y este bien en cuanto a contenido ni se haga largo ni corto y no creo que tarde mucho en subir la siguiente parte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Erza vs Mihawk**

- **Este es el segundo capítulo y hoy pasaran tres cosas pelea Unión y** **amistad, intentare darle mas protagonismo a las pelas de ahora en adelante**

- **Narrador** : La tensión estaba por todo el gremio todos pensaban que el nuevo era muy fuerte o eso aparentaba pero pensaba que era una locura estar a erza la cual ya se imaginaban el resultado.

- **Erza** : *uso el re-equipamiento la armadura de la emperatriz del rayo atacando a Mihawk con su lanza cuerpo a cuerpo lanzado varios ataques al torso de Mihawk*

- **Mihawk** : *serio mirando a erza sin moverse del sito solo esquiva los ataques con la lanza y en un segundón atacó a erza con su puñal haciéndola un corte en la mejilla sin que nadie del gremio se diera cuenta de que si tan siquiera hubiera movido el brazo*

- **Erza** : *pasa su mano por el corte viendo efectivamente sangre cabreado al límite a erza* maldito esta me las vas a pagar!!! *En el aire lanza rayos con su lanza sorprendiendo aun más a Mihawk*

- **Mihawk** : *lo único que hacia Mihawk era predecir los ataques de erza con facilidad ya que sus ojos eran especiales y por su haki toda la ventaja la tenia el esquivando los rayos de erza así haciendo que se moleste mas*

- **Erza** : Maldito muere de una vez! *vuelve a cambiar de armadura con la de al emperatriz de fuego lanzando potentes ataques de fuego que ahora si le eran mas difíciles de esquivar*

- **Mihawk** : ya va siendo hora que deje de ver de que eres capaz joven *lo dijo sin dejar de expresar su frialdad en un instante estaba detrás de erza cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya tenían varias heridas en la espalda que chorreaban sangre y ella grito del dolor*

- **Erza** : *en el suelo escupiendo sangre y se levanta muy muy cabreada cambia de armadura con la de la rueda celestial invocando cientos de espadas que van hacia Mihawk dañándolo por todos sus costados costillas hombros brazos llenos de cortes pero de frente no le tocó una espada por que las contrarrestaba con su puñal* este es tu fin aun que eres fuerte no eres rival maldito!

- **Mihawk** : *molestandose por las amenazas y insultos de erza vuelve a envainar su puñal y desenvaina a yoru sorprendiendo a todo el gremio de semejante poder emanaba el arma del shichibukai que poco a poco se acercaba aun erza que iba dando pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente mientras vuelve a cambiar a la armadura del purgatorio*

- **Erza** : *erza se lanzó a atacar a Mihawk el cual desapareció de la visita de todos y los dos aparecen detrás del uno del otro*

- **Mihawk** : *vuelve a guardar yoru mientras una erza muy agotada y herida cae al suelo haciendo desaparecer su armadura* (no estuvo mal esta joven tiene potencial si la entrenase en un futuro) me recuerda a zoro tiene el mismo espíritu de lucha

- **Narrador** : Aun que sorprendidos por la derrota aplastante de erza pensaron que habían conseguido a un nakama superior a erza y le felicitaron todos en el gremio

- **Natsu** : oye tu! Vamos a pelear eres poderoso quiero confirmarlo por mi mismo! *dijo un natsu encendido pero fue apagado por una mano gigante que provenía de makarov*

 **-Makarov** : soy el maestro de este gremio me llamó Makarov Dreyar y ellos son

 **-Makarov** : Natsu Dragneel

 **-Natsu** : luego vamos a pelear *emocionado*estoy que ardooooo

 **-Makarov** : Gray Fullbuster

- **Gray** : ya llamitas callate o iré yo a callarte *dijo un gray poniendo su puño sobre la palma de su mano creando hielo*

 **-Makarov** : Erza Scarlet

- **Erza** : tsk... *aun molesta*

- **Makarov** : Lucy Heartfilia

- **Lucy** : E-encantada *dijo una lucy asustada por la personalidad del shichibukai*

- **Makarov** : Ellos son Elfman Lissana y Mirajane Stratuss

- **Los tres** : encantado de conocerte pero elfman añadió eres un hombre de verdad!

- **Makarov** : Ellos son Juvia Locksar Gajeel Redfoox Wendy Marvell Carla Happy Lillyt Makao Wakaba Romeo Jet y Droy estos son los presentes los mas rango S están ausentes excepto Erza y Mirajane los restantes son Laxus mi nieto Mystogan Girldarts

- **Mihawk** : *algo confuso por recordar que no está en su mundo dijo secamente* Soy Dracule Mihawk un gusto conocer a todo dijo un Mihawk algo más amable pero sin cambiar su severidad en su rostro calmado*

 **-Makarov** : veo que eres muy poderoso y como me podido fijar no tienes donde vivir

Y si deseas podrías unirte a nuestro gremio aquí podrás hacer trabajos misiones y para poder buscar un lugar donde vivir

 **-Mihawk** : *asentó con la cabeza de forma positiva* está bien no tengo ninguna intención de unirme a un gremio trabajo mejor solo pero esta bien necesito un lugar donde vivir y aceptaré

 **-Mirajane** : *escucha la conversación y se acerca sintiendo* ara ara así que maestro convenciste para que se una al gremio *sonríe cálidamente* y dónde desea la marca del gremio y de que color?

- **Mihawk** : (marca? Será algún tipo de símbolo para proclamar que eres parte de este gremio supongo) mmmm... *pensativo en el hombro y de color negro *levanta su camisa y mirajane le pone el símbolo*

 **-Makarov** : bien ahora que eres parte del gremio podrías hacer una misión para ganar jewels para poder hospedarte en algún hotel y pagar la renta

 **-Mihawk** : *se dirige a el tablón de las misiones y piensa cual escoger pero le detiene una erza que pone su mano en su hombro*

- **Erza** : Nosotros vamos también a una misión *señala a Natsu Gray Gajeel Happy Juvia y Lucy* quieres unirte?

-Mihawk: me niego yo trabajo solo... *sigue mirando que le vuelve a interrumpir Mirajane*

 **-Mirajane** : Ara ara ves con ellos apenas llegaste a Fiore y no lo conoces sera mejor ir con ellos y de paso te enseñan el lugar y te explican más de este mundo *sonriendo cálidamente*

 **-Mihawk** : *algo frustrado y derrotado acepta* esta bien iré con ellos.

- **Y el tercer capítulo espero no tardar tanto jeje y el tercer capítulo se llamará La Primera misión de Mihawk, que una Clase A?**


	3. Character 3

**Capitulo 3 La primera misión de Mihawk**

 **\- Esta es la tercera parte se que me tarde en subirla pero tuve algunos problemas pero ya está aquí y no se si crear algún Shipeo ya se ira viendo según la historia.**

- **Narrador:** Después de aceptar la propuesta de la misión Mihawk, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu y Happy salieron del gremio.

- **Natsu:** Oye novato luego después de terminar a misión tengamos un combate *con una sonrisa en su rostro algo irritante*

- **Lucy:** *suspira mientras una gota de sudor cae por su frente* Natsu tu solo piensas en eso...

- **Gray:** es normal que solo piense en eso es solo un idiota que come fuego *se ríe de natsu*

- **Natsu:** acaso quieres pelea nevera exhibicionista? *golpea su puño con la palma de su mano creando fuego*

- **Gray:** *pone su puño sobre su palma de la mano* Ice Make!...

- **Erza** : *golpea a los dos hundiéndolos en el suelo* ya paren par de idiotas

 **-Mihawk:** *solo miraba la extraña conversación de ellos y solo se preguntaba que tan inmaduros eran*

- **Happy:** patea le el culo a Gray, Natsu! *animaba un Happy riéndose*

- **Narrador:** Siguiendo su trayecto llegaron a un poblado apartado de Magnolia cerca de un bosque y una montaña, ellos llegaron y entraron al poblado donde estos eran esperados por el alcalde muy asustado

 **-Alcalde:** perdonen jóvenes *mirando a Natsu, Gray, Erza Etc.. * son ustedes magos de Fairy Tail?

- **Erza:** Si somos nosotros, cuentenos que ocurrió aquí? *mirando el bosque destruido y con rocas gigantes aplastando a los arboles*

- **Alcalde:** Al parecer últimamente muchas personas desaparecen cuando van al bosque o a trabajar y han habido muchos terremotos y unos golpes gigantes aparecen en las montañas

- **Erza:** Iremos a ver que a ocurrido en este lugar, podría mandar a alguien que nos pueda llevar por el lugar no conocemos el lu... *fue interrumpida por Mihawk*

 **-Mihawk:** No lo necesitaremos ya se que ocurrió aquí *un tono serio*

- **Erza:** Esta bien confiaremos en ti *dijo erza algo desconfiada del Shichibukai

- **El grupo de erza:** *llegan al lugar donde Mihawk Les había indicado y de repente se escucha un temblor y comienza a aparecer un terremoto agrietando es suelo mientras de repente todo se vuelve oscuro y una mano gigantesca que impide ver el sol se apoya en la montaña aplastándola mientras rocas caen sobre ellos*

- **Narrador** : nuestros protagonistas esquivan las rocas que caían sobre ellos y de repente se ve una figura humanoide era un golem Gigantesco cuando se dio a ver Gray se dio cuenta y grito Un Golem! Y Erza dijo que diablos hace un golem aquí? Si estos seres suelen haber misiones de cazarlos pero al ser tan resistentes y poderosos físicamente y mágicamente lo cual solo magos de clase S los pueden plantar cara incluso los magos de clase S los evitan lo mas posible decía mientras el Golem cerraba su puño y golpeaba donde estaban Erza y los demás al ver que el puño del golem les iba a golpear estos se asustaban del enorme tamaño de este cuando está apunto de golpear al suelo Mihawk se puso enfrente de ellos suspirando y con Yoru hizo un corte cortando su brazo a la mitad callando a cada lado de todos mirando abrumados del poder de Mihawk de el brazo del Golem salieron 5 Golem de entre 5 y 10 metros de altura mientras estos iban a atacar a todos el Golem Gigante lanzo un rugido ensordecedor haciendo que los mini golem se pongan agresivos y vallan corriendo a por los magos de Fairy Tail y el Shichibukai mientras Natsu luchaba contra un Golem con su magia Dragón Slayer con técnicas como el Rugido del Dragón de Fuego y el Puño de hierro del dragón de Fuego intercambiando ataque con el golem mientras Gray luchaba con otro golem con su magia Ice Make lanzando Lanzas creado escudos y luchando contra le Golem cuerpo a cuerpo con excalibur de hielo así Lucy luchaba con otro golem siendo protegida por Tauro goleando al golem con su hacha y escorpio haciéndole retroceder con sus tornados de arena y Erza luchando con dos golem usando su re-equipamiento de la emperatriz del trueno luchado con su lanza y lanzado rayos con esta mientras Mihawk con Yoru en mano gira su espada en círculos mientras de la nada aparecían cortes sobre el golem gigante y este le atacaba con el brazo que le quedaba en eso Mihawk en uno de los tanque del golem decidió cortar el otro brazo pero para no crear mas golem decidió cortarlo pero uso una ráfaga de energía verde de mucha potencia que desintegrada la piedra destrozando el brazo del golem mientras este lanzó un gran rugido intento pisar a Mihawk pero lo esquivo con mucha facilidad mientras este analizaba de que era capaz el golem lanzando ataques débiles para no acabarlo de un ataque en uno de esos ataques decido cortar al golem por la mitad y mientras este caía el golem se abalanzó sobre el Shichibukai y al caer este fue cortado y del corte sale Mihawk con la ropa algo rasgada pero poco y un par de heridas al darse cuenta Mihawk vio algo que estaba latiendo dentro del golem y lo corto haciendo que le golem se desplome en trozos de rocas y dijo destruir el corazón de los golem Natsu, Gray, Lucy, y Erza entendieron cortando, atravesando, incinerando, congelando y después rompiendo el corazón caído terminaron estaban todos cansados excepto Mihawk que solo había jugado con el golem cuando llegaron al poblado mirando a un alcalde sorprendido del estruendo de la pelea de hace un momento

- **Alcalde:** se encuentran bien muchachos?

 **Erza:** si-si estamos bien... *todavía no se creía estar viva pese a ver visto a un golem y sobretodo a el poder del shichibukai*

- **Alcalde:** veo que están muy cansados y heridos, querrán volver a su gremio tomen el dinero ya otro día haremos una fiesta *el hombre les dio mas del triple de dinero que había en la recompensa que era de 200. 000 jewuels* tomen su 1. 200.000 jewels.

 **-Narrador:** después de caminar durante más de dos horas llegan a magnolia y van hacia el gremio

- **En el gremio**

- **Makarov:** que tal les habrá ido a Erza, Natsu y compañía? *tomando una jarra de sake sentado sobre la barra*

- **Mirajene:** Seguramente le habrá ido bien *sonríe al ver a Makarov preocupado de sus hijos*

- **Laxus:** Todavía siguen invitado a débiles desde que desaparecimos esos 7 años somos el peor gremio y otros gremios débiles se burlan de nosotros *dice laxus entrando al gremio muy molesto mirando a Makarov y a Mirajane* esto es tu culpa Viejo eres demasiado blando

- **Makarov:** *sonríe tranquilo* Laxus tranquilo lo importante es que estamos todos vivos y no paso nada malo

\- **Mirajane** : El Maestro tiene razón Laxus al menos estamos vivos gracias a la Primera

que nos salvo *sin dejar de sonreír*

- **Laxus:** pues no invites a mas débiles o yo mismo me encargaré de esto *con un aura que fluían rayos muy poderosos*

- **Mirajane:** Laxus no quiero pelear contra ti será mejor que no sigamos con esto *la sonría de Mirajane cambio a una cara muy seria*

- **Laxus:** *eleva su brazo hacia arriba creando una esfera gigante de rayos que ocupaba gran parte del gremio y se la lanzó a Mirajane ya que makarov estaba algo mas lejos* perdiste mucho poder!

- **Natsu, Gray y compañía:** *entran al gremio y al ver el ataque de laxus gritan* cuidado Mira!

- **Erza:** Laxus maldito detente! *gritaba asustada de su amiga*

- **Mihawk:** *desparece de la vista de todos por la gran velocidad de reacción que tiene poniéndose enfrente de Mira y el ataque cortando la esfera de laxus con Yoru y creando un corte en la pared del gremio luego miro a Laxus puso su espada mirando hacia atrás se inclino y de un impulso estaba detrás de Laxus envainando su espada*

- **Laxus:** *se sorprendió de que su ataque fue cortado y neutralizado* no esta mal pero no es para tan... *puso su mano en el pecho viendo sangre y cae de rodillas viendo la sangre* Tsk... Maldito!

 **-Mihawk:** *solo le mira de reojo*

 **-y asta aquí el capítulo bueno espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo sera mas largo o eso intentaré pronto serán Los grandes Juegos mágicos a ver que se me ocurre que meter interesante estaba pensando en meter tres personajes dos aliados y uno enemigo**


End file.
